1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to disposable covers for hot beverage containers such as coffee cups. More particularly, the present invention relates to cup covers with perforated contoured surfaces that are capable of supporting a pastry above a hot beverage so that the steam from the hot beverage can heat and moisten the pastry.
2. Prior Art Statement
Numerous restaurants, convenience stores, donut shops, vending machines and the like serve hot beverages, such as coffee, tea, hot chocolate and so forth, in disposable cups. This enables the customer to take the hot beverage with them in their travels. Such disposable cups are typically constructed of paperboard, plastic or styrofoam and are adapted to receive lids that prevent the contents of the cup from spilling as the cup is moved.
It is a popular breakfast tradition for people to eat a donut, danish or other pastry with their morning coffee or tea. Many people dunk their pastries in their coffee or tea prior to consumption. In an attempt to keep their pastry warm and fresh, many people attempt to balance the pastry on the rim of the cup so that part of the pastry overhangs the hot coffee or tea within their cup. This allows the steam from the hot beverage to contact the pastry, thereby both warming and moistening the pastry. The obvious problem with balancing a pastry on the rim of a cup is that often the pastry falls into the cup ruining both the beverage and the pastry. This is particularly a problem when a person attempts to move the cup. Furthermore, balancing a pastry on the edge of a cup is nearly impossible in a moving vehicle. Even under ideal conditions, problems occur in balancing a pastry because as the pastry is eaten, the smaller and smaller sized pastry becomes more and more difficult to balance on the edge of a cup.
From the above, it can be seen that it is very difficult to move a hot beverage cup with a pastry balanced on its rim. As such, the pastry must first be removed prior to the movement of the cup. But even without the pastry, hot beverage cups are difficult to move. Any sudden movement of the cup may cause the contents of the cup to spill and burn the hand of the person holding the cup. The prior art record is replete with numerous lids and covers designed to fit over hot beverage cups and prevent the contents of the cup from spilling. Such cup lids are commonplace at fast food establishments and are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,624 to Dodaro, entitled CUP LID. However, the use of such cup lids presents an obstacle to those who would like to use their coffee or tea to warm and moisten their pastry. A typical prior art disposable cup lid only has a small opening through which a person may sip the beverage. This small opening is too small for the purpose of exposing a significant amount of a pastry to the beverage's steam. As a result, even though the use of a lid prevents spillage of the beverage and prevents a pastry from falling into the cup, it also prevents the benefits sought.
One method of obtaining some of the benefits of a lid while still allowing a pastry to be heated and moistened, is by using a perforated lid on the hot beverage cup. A perforated lid prevents the pastry from falling into the cup, while it enables heat and steam to contact the pastry. The problem with prior art perforated lids is that once a person takes a sip of the beverage through the lid, some liquid inevitably becomes trapped on the surface of the lid. This liquid does not flow back into the cup through the perforations due to the surface tension of the fluid and/or depressions present between perforations on the lid.
A typical prior art perforated lid is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,331,255 to Fournier, entitled CUP COVER. In this patent, a perforated lid is used as a splash guard that regulates the flow of fluid through the lid. Such a perforated lid cannot be used to support a pastry because it is specifically designed to retain liquid between itself and the outer lid as the beverage is drunk. As such, the perforated lid will inevitably be wet and will make a pastry soggy.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a cup lid capable of supporting a pastry above the contents of the cup in such a manner that the pastry is kept warm and moist by the steam rising from the cup, yet the pastry is kept out of contact with the liquid in the cup, even when a person is drinking from the cup.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a cup lid with a perforated cover and a solid cover wherein the solid cover matches the contours of the perforated cover, thereby preventing liquid from collecting between the two covers.